Weathered: Signs
by Misha
Summary: The only thing that mattered was love.


Weathered: Signs   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the songs either, sorry, they all belong to Creed. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to do something different--write a collection of song fics, each one set to a different song from the same album. Each story is completely seperate from the next, none of them coincide. In fact, I use a variety of pairings and ratings throughout the series. There's everything from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Draco to Ginny/Sirius and everything in between. One of the few pairings that I don't have in here is Ron/Hermione, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write it. Sorry. Anyway, this just one of the stories in the series. I hope you enjoy it and choose to read the others. 

Pairings- Snape/Hermione, Harry/Draco, Ron/Pansy, Fred/Angelina, Ginny/Sirius, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penny. 

Summery- The only thing that mattered was love. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

_This is not about age   
Time served on the Earth doesn't mean you grow in mind_

Sometimes, Severus wondered if what he was doing was wrong. 

Physically, she was a lot younger than him, but he knew that there it counted they were just right for one another. 

Their love had nothing to do with age, but about two people who had found each other. 

Yes, on the outside he was old enough to be Hermione's father, but that didn't matter. They were two people in love. 

That was all that mattered. 

Besides, he had lived long enough to know that it wasn't time spent on the Earth that made you old or young. 

It was the mind and the soul that mattered. 

_This is not about God   
Spiritual insinuations seem to shock our nation_

Harry had grown up in the Muggle world, living with Muggle beliefs. He had been taught that love between two men was wrong. 

Even after he had entered the wizarding world and a whole new set of beliefs, that had taken some getting used to. 

Especially when he fell in love with another man. His former worst enemy at that. 

But, in time he had realized that love was about love. 

Nothing else. 

Yes, he and Draco were both men, but that didn't matter. 

All that mattered was that they completed one another. That their hearts would always be one. 

_Come with me I'm falling underneath the lights   
Come with me   
Come with me   
Come with me now_

Sometimes it was funny. 

None of them had fallen in love with someone that they were supposed to. 

If you had asked Ron back in their first year if things would end up like thy did, he would have laughed. 

Back then, it would have seemed impossible. 

Harry was in love with Malfoy, Hermione was with Snape, and he... 

Well, Pansy Parkinson wasn't exactly the person he imagined marrying back when he was young. 

But now he couldn't imagine life without her. 

He loved her and that was all that mattered. 

Love, passion, happiness. That was what mattered. 

They had all been caught in love's spell and it had led them to where they are now. 

And the fact that they were all happy was all that really mattered. 

_This is not about race   
It's a decision to stop the division in your life_

Fred turned on his side and watched his wife sleep. 

It amazed him to realize that there was people in the world who wouldn't think that they should be together because they had different skin colours. 

Angelina was his life, he couldn't imagine being without her. 

And he couldn't imagine what the colour of her skin had to do with anything. 

He loved Angelina because of who she was, not because of what she looked like. 

Love wasn't about race, it was about finding the person who made you complete. Who fulfilled your life and shared your soul. 

_This is not about sex   
We all know sex sells and the whole world is buying_

It wasn't about sex. 

Though, Ginny wasn't going to deny that the sex was good. But sex wasn't the reason she was with Sirius. 

She knew that some people disapproved. 

But like Hermione, Ginny didn't give a damn. 

In Sirius, she had found the mate that she had always dreamed of. 

Yes, they were lovers, but their relationship was much more than that. 

No matter what anyone else felt or thought, she had found the person that she loved and nothing was going to change that. 

_Come with me I'm falling underneath the lights   
Come with me   
Come with me   
Come with me now_

Falling in love was the most magical feeling in the world. 

Fleur constantly felt like she was falling. Being with Bill was like falling of a cliff, but knowing without a doubt that someone would be there to catch her. 

She loved that feeling. 

She loved him. From the moment she had set eyes on him, she'd had the feeling that this strange rebel would be the one for her. 

And she was right. 

Bill Weasley was so different than what she was used to, but he was all that she wanted or would ever want. 

No matter how different they might be, they loved one another and that was what mattered. 

_Can't you see the signs?   
See the signs now   
Can't you see them?   
See the signs   
You see them   
All the signs we see them   
Can't you see them?_

Percy had found his ideal mate in the sensible Penelope, whom he absolutely adored. 

But sometimes the relationships of his siblings (including the honorary ones, Harry and Hermione), amazed him. 

But, though, not all the relationships were conventional the people involved were happy and that was all that mattered. 

He knew that there were people in the world who would disapprove, but he didn't see why. 

One thing was certain in each case, everyone was happy. That was all that mattered. 

Love was about being the person who completed your life, not about whether or not it was conventional. 

He saw the signs of that clearly in the people he loved and the people that they loved. 

And that was what love was all about. 

The End 


End file.
